


Action

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggressive Hinata Shouyou, Cancellation, Caught in the Act, First Time, M/M, Miya Atsumu You Motherfucker, Sharing a Bed, Submissive Miya Osamu, hinata shouyou in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Action

Osamu cooked rice hours ago and kept warm to make some onigiri. After some time, he made onigiris for Hinata to have taste though some were delivered to Tsumu's bedroom. They have separate bedrooms. . . No, I'm serious. They have separate be-- ugh just go with it!

"Here we go! Some snacks to ea--" 

Hinata goes close to Osamu and in front telling him some words with blush and nervousness.

"Samu-kun, lets have sex." 

. . .

. . . 

???

Osamu.exe has stopped working.

"Hey! I'm-- not k-kid-kidding." Hinata can't look straight and Osamu has lost control of his hands and fingers dropping the tray and Hinata saving it with quick reflexes. 

"Careful with the fo--"

"S-Sex? Isn't that kinda--" he cannot think straight. "B-But-- but-- I mean I want to as well but its too-- knghaaa!" Osamu was aggressively dragged by Hinata to bed after Hinata puts down the saved tray of onigiris. Osamu is surprised at what is goooooiiiiing on!

"W-Wait!"

"Quit acting like a virgin!" Hinata seriously says and his eyes fierce. "So are you willing or not? Its a limited offer since we can't be together for long!" Hinata is being persistent. 

Osamu has thought of it as well. Well yeah he has been secretly fantasizing Hinata but not using him as a jerking material its just-- well he does want to make love with him too in a way that--

Osamu wasn't able to resist. Ugh!

He flipped over and on top leashing the wrists of Hinata with his bare hands; no ropes.

"Well that was quick!" Hinata mumbled looking at Osamu. 

"You're the one who wants this." Osamu sighs and looks at Hinata and going for a passionate ki--

"Samu! You forgot to put extra tuna in my onigiri!"

"Motherfucker!" Hinata badmouthing?

"AAAAAAH!" Poor Osamu was kicked flying high by Hinata to the floor screaming in pain when Atsumu busts in opening the door.

"Can you please stop rushing next time and don't forget my ketch--" and then he realized. . .

"What is going on in here?" Tsumu wondered in awe. 

Poor Samu losing the opportunity to explore the sun.


End file.
